Unwritten
by xXwicked-mindXx
Summary: A story I wrote in about a legit 10 minutes before I had to go to school. This is kind of old, so sorry if its awful,


Unwritten

" Finally!" I yelled as the red, rusty pick-up truck pulled up in to my (and now Jake's) house. We had just dropped Eli off at his house about a mile away. The whole ride home from the cabin was awkward. Jake drove, I sat in the passenger side, and Eli sat in the backseat all alone. On that long car-ride home, I thought a lot about Jake and me, and more importantly, Eli and me. When he found me in those dark, depressing, woods after I had fell and hurt my hand I started having second thoughts about trying to get Jake back.

The way Eli talked to me the way back to Jake and Drew was so nice. I miss him so much. And he acted like he didn't even like me like that anymore. He treated me like his really close friend, even after I had treated him like crap after I started dating Jake. So I guess the medication was working. Gosh, I am so stupid. I let him go in his time of need. And I even took back Jake after he dumped me at prom. I'M DATING MY OWN STEP-BROTHER! Just the thought makes me sick to my stomach. Did I really love Jake for that small amount of time? Or was I on rebound because I broke up with Eli? I was considering talking to Jake again about us going out. Then something broke into my thoughts.

"Clare, Clare, CLARE!" Then I recognized that voice. My boyfriend/new step-brother, Jake. "Are you okay? You've been standing out there for about ten minutes staring into nothingness." He said after I didn't respond. "Um, yeah I'm okay, can I borrow the keys to your truck? I need to get some milk for tomorrow's breakfast." I replied. It was a lie, but it's all I needed to get away. "You have your license?" he asked. " Yes, I got it earlier this year, after a friend took me for lessons." I said referring to the lessons Eli gave me before we broke up. "Fine, just be careful." He said not even considering who gave me the lessons. He tossed me the keys and I started the truck and drove about a mile away from my house. I pulled up into the oh-so familiar drive way in front of the oh-so familiar house. But it was a little strange to me without my favorite hearse parked outside of the house.

I cut off the engine and took the key out of the ignition. Then I got out of the truck and walked up the two stairs onto the front porch. I stood there for a few seconds, and then I finally got up the courage to ring the door bell. There was a lonely moment between the time I rang the door bell and when he opened the door. The first thing I saw was his shiny green eyes. He gave me a strange look when he first saw me, but then he gave me a slight smirk. "Did I forget something in Jake's truck?" he said after a few seconds of silent staring. "No. I don't think so. I'm actually here for another reason." I replied. He was still staring at me with a questioned look. "I miss you. I miss us. And I know that you probably don't even like me anymore because I hurt you so much after we split. I feel really bad for leaving you when you needed me the most, and it left my heart sore. I realized that I was just with Jake for rebound, and when you and Imogen started hanging out, it made me sick to my stomach. I just came here to tell you that. It has been on my mind since you helped me out at the cabin. I am going to break it off with Jake when I get home. It will be hard, but I just can't be with him. Goodbye, Eli Goldsworthy." Then I started to walk off of the porch before tears started to run down my cheeks. My face burned of embarrassment and I had to leave while I still had my dignity. But he stopped me by grabbing my weak wrist. "Wait, what you said about me not caring about you is all wrong. You are in my thoughts all of the time. And the medication has helped my pain from the break up but it has not erased my love for you, Clare." He said looking me straight in my bright blue eyes. I tried not to blush at the word 'love' he used in his sentences. Then he cleared his throat and started talking again. "I don't know if we can ever be like we were before, but I am willing to try if you are." His words were like sharp knives that where cutting out the memories of us fighting from my mind.

And for the rest of the time I was there, Eli and I sat on the front porch reminiscing all the great times we had while we were together. I didn't realize how much fun we had together. After about an hour and a half I decided to go home. My 'brother' was probably freaked out by now. So I said goodbye to Eli and went home. When I pulled up and got out of the truck, I hadn't even made it to the door and Jake ran out of the house and started yelling. "Where have you been? I thought you went to the store!" he said and I remembered that I told him I went to go get milk. After I didn't answer, he said in a more mellow voice, "Where is the milk you went to get?" Then a voice in my head started screaming "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" He just kept looking at me. Finally I came up with an excuse. "The store didn't have milk so I waited there until they got more shipped in, and then I had to buy it, and on the way here, I got thirsty and drank it." Jake just stared at me dumbfounded. "You drank a whole gallon of milk by yourself? Dang girl." He replied at just walked off. I followed him inside and then broke the news to him. It wasn't as hard to do as I thought. But I felt bad that I just started dating him again yesterday. I told Jake that it was because we are brother and sister, not even mentioning Eli. That night I went to bed thinking about me and Eli. The story of us and how it will probably get longer as our lives progress on. But for now, the rest remains UNWRITTEN.

This is probably bad, but it was one of my first stories, and like I said in the summary, I wrote it in about 10 minutes. It's kind of old, and I imagine (more like I pray) my writing is much better now. XD


End file.
